


myths and randoms

by avalina_hallows



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Chinese Mythology, Japanese Mythology, Myths - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Summary: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/633387421950685/https://www.etsy.com/listing/489751480/night-godess-elven-corset-dress-gothic?ref=shop_home_active_2
Kudos: 1





	myths and randoms

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/633387421950685/
> 
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/489751480/night-godess-elven-corset-dress-gothic?ref=shop_home_active_2

iv decided to escape the wrath of a angery mother by going to the god realm i fell on my face after triping on the dress i was wearing and i say athena help me please she goes over to me and helps me up and says what in the world are you wearing i sigh and look down at what mary stuffed me into im currently whereing a dark blue gown that i didnt know i owend sometimes and how did mary even get this on me i say athena please help me she laughs and Aphrodite says dear here you can borrow some of mine in turn may i have that gown i say of course thank you aphrodite she hands me a white dress with golden trims i sigh at how showy it is but what am i to expect from the goddess of lust i go out and zeus comes over and and i say zeus you have 4 seconds to get your hand away from me unless you want death you honrny man he slowly shuffles away and i yell yah and stay away ya manwhore this makes him shift his head down i say athena please tell me you have something for me to wear that is not this she says yes i do come on she hands me a more covering dress not as covering as i want but there gods and woman are portryaed as sex here i sigh and say thanks your the best i go back and see hera comfering her man child of a husband she slides me a smirk and wink i soon after getting harresed by one to many horny gods annoce THATS IT IM GOING TO HADES!! YOU ARE ALL MAN WHORES AND SOMEOF YOU ARE REAL WHORES underworld after makeing the journey i am on hades step and say hades your brother is a dick head


End file.
